


【金东】血色契约

by della121



Category: bingzhenyezhi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/della121/pseuds/della121





	【金东】血色契约

谢金点了灯往地下室走去。  
把李鹤东放在地下室并不是什么囚禁，只是新生的吸血鬼对光线的敏感程度极高，自己又没什么躲避意识，太容易不小心玩儿死自己。  
谢金沿着台阶慢慢走着，想起转化初期对血的渴望和需求量都极大。即使自己的造血功能和人类不一样，但唇血说到底没有多少。李鹤东虽然每次都抑制不住扑过来撕咬，但也没有过分地索取过。  
谢金站在门前，轻轻伸手碰了碰冰凉的铁门，想着秋葵好像能下奶，不知道能不能下血，下次让朱鹤松买点回来炖了吧……等一下，谢金猛地缩回手，我他妈都在想什么？

谢金打开门，走进房间，用手里的蜡烛点了墙上的油灯。  
地下室是百年前的古堡改的，照明设施弱了些，对血族却十分友好。  
火苗跳动着，燃起了昏暗又暧昧的光芒。谢金抬眼，看见坐在房间另一个角落死死靠着墙壁的李鹤东。  
他知道李鹤东是在努力抑制冲过来的本能，希望用石壁的冰凉给自己降温。  
谢金勾起嘴角，舔舔嘴唇。压低了声音，“忍着干嘛啊？”  
低沉的声音让李鹤东身子一震，不受控制地几步过来，拽着谢金的领子去触他的唇。  
谢金由他咬着嘴唇和舌尖，手不自觉地环上李鹤东的腰。他又想起书上描写的，新生吸血鬼对给予者鲜血的渴望，和李鹤东对自己一模一样。  
他对自己，就没有一丝丝超越喂养的情感和欲望吗？  
谢金忽然生了怒气，皱着眉手上用了力，翻身把李鹤东按在墙上。  
李鹤东咬破谢金柔嫩的嘴唇，舌头刚刚触到一丝甜味，后背就狠狠装在石壁上，吃痛松了嘴，“你他妈——”  
谢金没给他说完的机会，又重新吻了上去，却用自己的舌在李鹤东的唇齿间滑动着，不让李鹤东再有机会触到自己嘴唇上的破口。  
本来就饥饿的李鹤东闻着铁锈的味道却尝不到，不由更急躁了起来，试图捉住谢金的舌尖。谢金自然不会给他机会。两人身体紧紧贴着，谢金捉了李鹤东的双手背在身后，唇齿间玩儿着你追我赶的游戏。  
待到分开，李鹤东已经气喘吁吁了，紧紧皱着眉，额头渗着汗，脸上的刀疤都狰狞了几分。  
理智让他躲开此时眼眸都变红了的谢金，但欲望令他又挣扎着去寻谢金的唇。  
“就这么想要啊？”谢金冷笑了一声，退后半步扳着还虚弱的李鹤东转了身，把李鹤东的侧脸按在墙上， “那我就给你点儿不一样的吧。”  
李鹤东忽然猜到即将要发生什么，“你他妈给老子滚！”  
谢金察觉出李鹤东身子的颤抖，勾勾嘴角，扬手灭了壁上的灯，俯在李鹤东耳边轻轻说，“你是我的人，我凭什么滚？”  
李鹤东在黑暗中咬紧了下唇。他不害怕谢金要对他做的事，他怕的事自己心底汹涌而上无法克制的期待和喜悦。  
他知道这远远超过血脉维系能解释的范畴了。

谢金意识到有些控制不住自己时已经晚了。他几下扯了李鹤东身上的短袖和短裤，又脱了自己的衬衣。 谢金身下不知什么时候已经有了反应的东西顶在李鹤东赤裸的身体上。隔着薄薄西裤传来的热度让李鹤东身子一缩，又往墙的方向躲了躲，手指死死抓着石缝，自己下身的物件便直接贴在了冰凉的石壁上。  
谢金轻轻顶着腰，一手撑着墙，另外一只手微微掰开李鹤东的臀瓣，让自己逐渐硬起来的东西在李鹤东的臀瓣间摩擦着。  
李鹤东没受过这样的事，只觉得被身前的冰凉和身后的滚烫夹击的有些难耐，下意识地把一只手向后抓了几下，最后抓住谢金的腰，“你……你别。”  
对新生的吸血鬼而言，对鲜血的渴望无异于吸毒者对毒品的欲望。本来就饥饿难耐，刚刚又尝了些鲜血味道，此时对血的需求已经到了极点，偏偏被按在墙上，回头也够不到谢金的唇。  
谢金并不在意，单手撑着李鹤东的腰，另一只手解了皮带和拉链，西裤直直落下去。谢金随手褪了短裤，低头吻着他肩上的纹身。  
温热轻柔的触感让李鹤东有些恍惚，又忽然觉得谢金一只手伸到前面来握住自己下身的物件儿，下意识地往后一躲，被得逞的谢金紧紧圈在怀里。  
“哟，”谢金的声音从头顶传来，李鹤东不抬头也能猜到他似笑非笑的欠揍模样，“这么主动？”  
李鹤东咬着下唇不说话，任由谢金把他拖到床边。  
谢金轻轻在他屁股上拍了一下，“趴下。乖。”  
李鹤东梗着身子不动，谢金勾勾嘴角，在自己嘴边基本愈合的伤口上又咬了一下，食指抹了点溢出的血，递到李鹤东嘴边。李鹤东几乎下意识地含住谢金的手指吮吸着。  
“听话，”谢金声音里充满了诱导，“好不好？”  
鲜血进入口腔的一瞬间，李鹤东的身子便软了下来，双手紧紧握成拳，指尖紧紧扣紧掌心，却仍然跪在床沿趴了下去。  
谢金抽了手指回来，轻轻舔了舔，低声笑了，“早就觉得你是个狼崽子，该送给烧饼去。”  
李鹤东张嘴刚要说话，谢金便把湿润的食指轻轻插进他因为趴跪着的姿势而露出来的后穴中。  
“我操！”猛地接纳了异物的疼痛让李鹤东直接喊出来，几乎要弹起来打人，却忘了自己对这副新身体的支配权还相当有限，刚起了半个身子就又趴了回去，头抵着床，双手松开又握拳。  
谢金用手指在他身体里搅动着，几下便找到了可以让李鹤东浑身颤抖的敏感点，便又往里加了一根手指。  
李鹤东咬着牙，松开拳头死死攥着床单，指尖发白。一旦熟悉了初期的疼痛，似乎也没有什么难耐的了，被填满的快感从未尝过，却刺激的李鹤东异常兴奋。他单手撑着身体，一只手悄悄往自己下身探去，在已经肿胀的欲望上揉捏了两下。  
温热的内壁轻轻张合着，紧紧裹着修长的手指。“适应的挺快？”谢金挑了挑眉，抽出手指。  
重新灌入冰凉空气的触感让李鹤东倒吸了一口气，不由自主往后顶了顶身子，之后就觉得有什么显然超出自己承受能力的物件直接顶了进来。  
叫声都被疼痛封在了嗓子里。  
扩张的并不充分的后穴一下容纳了谢金的阴茎，娇嫩的肉壁被猛烈的摩擦弄破，渗出点点血丝来，血液的味道再一次充斥了整个房间。  
李鹤东昂起头，茫然地看着黑暗，舔着嘴角，眼中闪烁出红色的光芒。  
本来就压制不住的欲望被这血味激得更甚。  
饥饿、情欲和羞耻升腾，一直否认的对身后那人强烈的感情也从心底跑出来，和那三种情绪交织在一起。  
谢金一下下顶弄着，又伸手握住李鹤东的物件儿，轻轻套弄着。  
“爷，”李鹤东忽然想起了那两个仆人的叫法，不自觉地也这样叫了出来，“给我……”  
谢金轻笑了两声，咬着他耳垂，“要什么啊?”  
李鹤东紧紧咬着下唇。“血。我要血。”  
谢金皱了皱眉停了动作，“只要血啊？”  
李鹤东身体微微颤抖着，一言不发。谢金知道自己也问不出什么来了，勾勾嘴角，捏着李鹤东的下巴，吻过去。  
李鹤东迫不及待地吮吸着他的嘴唇和口腔，身体不由自主地紧了几分。谢金倒吸了一口冷气，只动作了几下，便尽数泄在了他身体里。  
李鹤东专注地品着久违的鲜血味道，只觉得身体里被滚烫的液体浇了个遍，谢金握着他物件儿的手又带着花儿的套弄着，腰上一软，整个人抖了抖，全都交代在谢金手里。

两人各自喘着分开时，李鹤东只觉得浑身酸痛。  
谢金穿了衣服出去在走廊里取了火，点亮了屋子里的壁灯。  
李鹤东缩在床脚，拒绝去看自己身体里淌出的红白液体。  
谢金勾了勾嘴角，伸手替他抹了额头的汗，又见他还紧紧皱着眉，忽然反应过来。  
现在这屋子里混合着精液的味道，血味本不明显。但对于有着天生敏感的血族，尤其是每天只用自己一点唇血果腹的李鹤东来说，显然太过折磨。  
谢金从旁边拿了张毯子披在他身上，轻轻触着他脸上长长的刀疤，“收拾收拾，今天开始上楼住我房间吧。”


End file.
